Remember the old days
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Es gibt diese Tage, an denen man einfach feststellen muss, dass man alt geworden ist - aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man dies auch akzeptieren muss... Eine Rumtreiber-Geschichte (One-Shot)


**Titel:** Remember the old days  
**Autor:** Anne-Janet  
**Alterbeschränkung:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Inhaltsangabe**: Es gibt diese Tage, an denen man einfach feststellen muss, dass man alt geworden ist - aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man dies auch akzeptieren muss... Eine Rumtreiber-Geschichte  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
**Autoren Bemerkungen:** Danke an Knuddelmaus fürs beta-readen!

**Remember the old days**

"Merlin, wir sind so alt geworden!", stöhnte Sirius Black unwillkürlich auf. Er saß mit seinen drei besten Freunden, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, am Ufer des großen Sees vor Hogwarts. Es war einer der letzten warmen Herbsttage und sie hatten sich an ihrem Stammplatz unter der Eiche eingefunden, um zu arbeiten oder wenigstens so zutun.  
James hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete: "Hast du schon mal mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, Padfoot? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dir gute Tipps zur Pflege deine alten Knochen geben können."  
Sein Freund strecke die Nase in die Luft und sagte theatralisch: "Spotte du nur. Komm erst mal in mein Alter!"  
"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, Paddy, sind James und ich wesentlich älter als du.", Remus sah von seinem Geschichtsbuch auf.  
Sirius schien für einen Moment zu überlegen und sagte dann mit dem Schalk in seinen Augen: "Ach, dann solltet ihr euch vielleicht schon bald um eine Grabstelle kümmern, meist du nicht?"  
"Idiot.", der junge Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich grinsend wieder der Sozialdisziplinierung des 17. Jahrhunderts zu, mit der die Muggel damals versucht hatten, den Einfluss von Magie aus ihrer Welt zu bannen.  
Lediglich Peter blickte Sirius noch mit großen Augen an und verkündete treuherzig: "Ich finde nicht, dass du alt bist, Padfoot."  
Dafür erntete er nur einen spöttischen Blick von seinen Freunden und Sirius entgegnete trocken: "Danke, Wormtail, aber so meinte ich das nicht - guckt euch doch mal die kleinen Erstklässer an. Da fühlt man sich so... so erwachsen."  
James fing an zu lachen und als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, legte er seinem besten Freund einen Arm und die Schultern und grinste: "An dem Tag, wo du dich erwachsen benimmst, werde ich Porridge zu meinem absoluten Leibgericht erklären und Snape fragen, ob er es jeden morgen für mich kocht."  
James hasste Porridge abgrundtief, von Snape gar nicht zu sprechen.

Sirius lies das Thema für einige Minuten ruhen, bis er es wieder mit Nachdruck aufgriff: "Wir sind ganz schön brav geworden, wisst ihr das?"  
"Was?", James schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen auf, die sich vermutlich um eine gewisse rothaarige Schulsprecherin mit dem Namen Lily Evans gedreht hatten, "Brav sagst du? Das find ich nicht."  
Und er grinste bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde, als Remus, ganz aus versehen natürlich, die falschen Zutaten in den Trank seines Slytherinnachbarn hatte fallen lassen.  
Remus legte das Buch wieder ab und streckte sich, dann kratzte er sich am Kopf und sagte: "Padfoot hat Recht, James. Es muss schon Ewigkeiten her sein, dass wir einen Streich gespielt haben."  
"Wieso? Die Sache mit den Hufflepuff-Mädchen war doch grade erst...", James zog die Stirn kraus.  
Peter, der sich bis jetzt ruhig verhalten hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Das war vor drei Wochen, Prongs."  
Die Augen des Schulsprechers wurden größer und er fragte mit erstickter Stimme: "Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"  
Sirius sah ihn betrübt an und legte ihm kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter: "Es ist doch das Alter - sag ich ja. Die Wahrheit ist manchmal grausam, Prongsy - meinst du, du wirst es überstehen?"  
Der Angesprochene ließ sich wortlos rücklings auf das Gras fallen und starrte in den Himmel. Seine Freunde sammelten sich über ihm und Sirius fing an ihn mit seinem Zauberstab zu pieksen. Als James nicht reagierte, seufzte er theatralisch und wandte sich an Remus:  
"Doktor Moony, wie ist ihre Diagnose? Ist es schlimm?"  
Dabei setzte er die besorgt panische Miene einer älteren Dame auf, die am Bett ihres Kindes stand. Remus legte die Stirn in Falten und wog mit den Händen ab, bis er zu seinem Befund kam:  
"Ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, Mister Padfoot: Die Lage ist schlimm."  
Hierbei legte Sirius die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte auf. Sein Freund fuhr fort, indem er auf James Schulsprecherschärpe zeigte und erläuterte:  
"Der Grund allen Übels liegt hier, müssen Sie wissen. Aber beruhigen Sie sich doch, Mister, es gibt nichts was ein wenig R.I.A. nicht kurieren kann."  
James öffnete ein Auge und schielte Remus an: "R.I.A.?"  
"Es steht wirklich schlimm mit dir, Prongs!", Sirius sprang auf und reckte eine Hand heroisch zum Himmel, "R.I.A. - Rumtreiber in Aktion."  
Der zu behandelnde grinste breit und sprang auf: "Na, dann würde ich ja mal sagen: Auf in den Kampf!"

Einige Stunden später ließ sich Peter schwer atmend auf sein Bett fallen und musste, während er sprach, immer wieder unterbrechen um nach Luft zu schnappen: "...neue Katze... durch... sehen."  
James blinzelte mit den Augen und fragte: "Was bitte? Noch einmal ganz langsam für die Alten hier im Raum."  
Peter legte eine Hand auf die Brust, holte tief Luft und wiederholte, dieses mal im vollem Satz: "Die neue Katze von Filch. Ich glaube, sie kann durch den Mantel sehen!"  
Allgemeines Stirnrunzeln war seine Antwort bis Remus ihn zögernd fragte: "Wie kommst du darauf, Wormtail?"  
Peters Story wirkte vielleicht ein wenig unglaubwürdig, denn schließlich könnte es auch purer Zufall gewesen sein, dass die Katze immer dort anfing zu maunzen, wo auch der junge Rumtreiber unter dem Mantel angehalten hatte, aber sie gab ihrer Stimmung einen gewissen Dämpfer. Sollte es aber wirklich so sein, dann hatte der Hausmeister eine ganz neue Waffe gegen sie in der Hand.  
Schließlich schlug Sirius mit der Faust gegen den Bettpfosten und sagte: "Hey, kommt schon! Das gibt dem Ganzen doch gleich einen viel größeren Kick!" Dabei blitzten seine grauen Augen durch den Vorhang seiner langen Haare auf und er wirkte ein wenig verrückt, aber auf der anderen Seite war es genau das, was ihn zum geschicktesten und vorantreibendsten der Rumtreiber machte.  
"Adrenalin-Junkie!", lachend zog James ihn hoch vom Bett, griff im gleichen Zug nach der Tasche, die Peter von seiner Tour zuvor mitgebracht hatte, und grinste die Anderen erwartungsvoll an: "Hopp! Na los, auf was wartet ihr!"

Sie trennten sich, sobald sie aus dem Gryffindorturm getreten waren - James schlich mit Remus in Richtung der südlichen Quartiere und Peter folgte Sirius leise in Richtung Küche. Den Umhang hatten die ersten Beiden mitgenommen, denn den Hauselfen würden Peter und Sirius sich so oder so zeigen müssen. Diese durften natürlich nichts von dem kleinen Streich erfahren, der mit ihrer Hilfe gespielt werden würde, sonst würden die kleinen, magischen Wesen an ihren Schuldgefühlen vermutlich verzweifeln.

Leise schloss James die Tür zu den Lehrerräumen wieder und zwinkerte dem Wächter der Räume im Gemälde verschwörerisch zu. Dieser hatte sie mehr als einmal durch seine Tür treten lassen - warum wussten sie bis heute nicht, aber vielleicht war dem armen Ritter auch nur bei seinem tristen Alltag langweilig geworden.  
Remus, der Wache gehalten hatte, flüsterte ihm leise fragend zu: "Und hat alles geklappt?"  
Grinsend nickte James und antwortete eben so leise: "Alles paletti - er hat tief und fest geschlafen!", er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann stirnrunzelnd fort: "Wusstest du, dass die Professoren einen ganz schönen Vorrat an Feuerwhiskey haben?"  
Remus verneinte kopfschüttelnd, aber dann kam ihm ein fixer Gedanke und fragte: "Und hast du sie davon erleichtert?"  
Verschwörerisch klopfte der junge Schulsprecher auf seine Manteltasche: "Natürlich! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass hier Orgien gefeiert werden!"  
Der junge Werwolf blickte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Lehrer hier nachts wilde Partys feiern könnten, leicht angewidert an und James, dem klar wurde, was er grade angedeutet hatte, schüttelte wild den Kopf, (Nebensatz folgt) um das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
Bevor sie aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, hielt Remus eine Hand ans Ohr und wisperte: "Hör mal - ich glaube, da kommt Jemand!"  
Unbewusst hielt James den Atem an und tatsächlich - wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man dumpfe Fußtritte hören. In einer fließenden Bewegung griff er erst nach dem Tarnumhang und warf ihn dann sich und Remus über den Kopf. Das bedeutete natürlich auch, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe schnell erlöschen mussten und somit der Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm ungleich schwerer wurde. Jetzt wäre natürlich die Karte der Rumtreiber ideal gewesen, aber diese hatten sie erst vor wenigen Wochen an den Hausmeister verloren, der damit zwar nichts anzufangen wusste, aber sie trotzdem sicher in sein Büro eingeschlossen hatte.

Als sie den Gang entschwanden, blickte ihnen ein paar Augen hinterher und schüttelte nur den Kopf, machte sich aber nicht zur Verfolgung auf, denn längst waren nur noch leise Schritte wahrzunehmen und ein gelegentlicher Laut des Schmerzes, wenn sie irgendwo gegengelaufen waren, machte deutlich, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Personen handelte, die legal nach der Sperrstunde herumliefen.

Die große Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum schlug schon zwei, als sich die vier Verschwörer wieder zusammen fanden und sich wortlos angrinsten und in ihren Betten verschwanden. Schon als sie fast eingeschlafen waren, murmelte Sirius rhetorisch gerade noch für die Anderen hörbar:  
"Professor Dorsey wird einen interessanten Tag erleben, wisst ihr das?"

Andrew Dorsey war ihr Lehrer für alte Runen und den meisten Leuten in Hogwarts ein Mysterium. Es war deutlich, dass er die Schule und sein Lehrer-Dasein mochte, wenn eben nur die Schüler nicht wären. In einer abendlichen Stunde hatte er einmal seiner Kollegin Minerva McGonagall dies anvertraut, aber nicht die erwartete Reaktion erhalten. Vielmehr war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der blonde Mann in seinen Fünfzigern, nach den nächsten Sommerferien, nach einem eingehenden Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, nicht zurückkehren, sondern sich wieder voll und ganz der Forschung widmen würde. Das Mysteriumsdepartment im Zauberministerium hatte bereits sein Interesse angemeldet und dort würde Andrew Dorsey vermutlich auch besser aufgehoben sein.  
Erstaunlicher Weise war er bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Abschussliste der Rumtreiber geraten, was man vielleicht als Gnadenfrist interpretieren konnte. Dann hatte er aber einen gravieren Fehler begangen und sich damit für diesen Morgen auf Platz Eins der Liste katapultiert.  
Es hatte James einige Anstrengungen gekostet, seinen Platz neben Lily in alte Runen zu verteidigen - vor allem gegen den Widerstand der Betroffenen. Aber, er hatte es geschafft und Lily hatte irgendwann ganz freiwillig mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Natürlich hatte dieser Fakt alte Runen sofort zu James neuem Lieblingsfach gemacht.  
Bis Professor Dorsey auf die wunderbare Idee kam und neue Arbeitsgruppen bildete und dabei Lily und Severus Snape zusammen gepackt hatte. James selber hatte die zweifelhafte Freude bekommen mit dem Slytherinmädchen Heather Pearson in einer Gruppe zu sein.  
Es mag unnötig sein zu erwähnen, dass keiner der Betroffenen wirklich glücklich über diese Lösung war.  
Und nun sollte Professor Dorsey die schmerzhafte Erfahrung machen, dass es jene Liste der Rumtreiber wirklich gab - versteckt an der Decke von Sirius Himmelbett. Und das selbst, wenn es schien, dass das Ereignis längst vergessen sei, jeder irgendwann sein Fett abbekommen würde.

Ein wenig verschlafen, aber gutgelaunt zogen die vier Gryffindorsiebtklässler am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle, was an sich schon ein kleines Wunder war, denn es war Samstag und normalerweise erschienen sie an freien Tagen nie vor dem Mittagessen.  
Mit Schwung setzte sich Sirius auf die Bank und griff nach dem erstbesten Brötchen, dabei grinste er gut gelaunt in die Runde, was dazu führte, dann Rachael Geer, ein braunhaariges Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und eine Freundin Lilys, ihn skeptisch anblickte, denn dass Sirius ein Morgenmuffel war, war nach über 6 Jahren des Zusammenlebens allgemein bekannt. Als Remus dann auch noch anfing verstohlene Blicke auf die Tür zu werfen und Peter, der sonst immer am meisten zugriff, nur nervös an einer Brotscheibe nagte, legte sie ihr Messer nieder, kreuzte sie Arme vor der Brust und fragte argwöhnisch:  
"Alles in Ordnung mit euch, Jungs?"  
James, der sich als einziger bis jetzt normal verhalten hatte, grinste sie gewinnend mit vollem Mund an und nuschelte: "Klar, Rach, was sollte denn sein?"  
Bevor ihn aber irgendjemand seiner Manieren zurechtweisen konnte, ging die Tür auf und das, auf was die Rumtreiber die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten, geschah: Professor Dorsey betrat den Raum.  
Kopfschüttelnd wand sich das Mädchen wieder seinem Frühstück zu, denn es war nun wirklich nichts Besonderes an dem alternden Herren, außer, dass er sich vielleicht etwas sorgsamer hätte rasieren können.  
Die Rumtreiber aber beobachteten sorgsam jeden seiner Handgriffe und als er endlich nach seinem Kelch griff, grinsten sie sich siegessicher an.

Und wirklich. Kaum hatte der Lehrer einen tiefen Schluck genommen, fing er an sich umzusehen und seltsam zu zucken. Schließlich sprang er auf, und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte irgendeinen Zauberspruch. Langsam begann sich seine Kleidung zu verändern bis sich nach einigen Augenblicken sein Umhang und das darunter liegende in wenige dünne Lederstreifen verwandelt hatte und sein Zauberstab verdächtig nach einer Peitsche aussah.

Inzwischen hatten immer mehr Schüler bemerkt, dass sich ihr Lehrer dort vor ihren Augen anscheinend selbst in einen Stripper oder so etwas ähnliches verwandelt hatte und vereinzelt war schon Gelächter zu hören, welches nur noch verstärkt wurde, als Professor Dorsey auf den Lehrertisch sprang und anfing auf seine eigene Art zuckend zu tanzen und dabei immer mehr Lederstriemen zu lösen. Bevor er sich jedoch ganz entblößen konnte, schafften es zwei andere Professoren ihn vom Tisch zu ziehen und unter Protest durch die Tür hinauszuziehen. Als dies geschah lagen bereits zahlreiche Schüler auf den Tischen und kamen aus dem Lachen schier nicht mehr heraus.

In diesem Gelächter fiel es kaum auf, dass die Rumtreiber sich aus der Halle schlichen und einander dabei gelegentlich mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Sie waren schon fast am großen Haupttor angelangt und damit draußen, wo keiner ihnen mehr etwas anhaben konnte, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen laut und deutlich "Stop, meine Herren!" schrie und sie wortwörtlich in der Bewegung erstarrten.

Lily Evans stand, die Arme in die Seite gestützt, vor den vier Missetätern und beäugte sie finster durch zusammen gekniffene Augen. Aber in ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es verräterisch und irgendwann konnte sie das Grinsen nicht mehr verstecken:  
James und Sirius hatten die beste Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt und es fehlte nicht viel, dann wären über ihren Köpfen Heiligenscheine erschienen. Remus hingegen wirkte überhaben, so als hätte er mit der ganzen Position nichts zu tun, dazu warf er vielbedeutend dann und wann einen Blick auf seine Vertrauensschülerschärpe, die an seinen Umhang geheftet war. James schien seine Schulsprecherschärpe wohl weißlich in die Tasche gestopft zu haben. Nur Peter wirkte eingeschüchtert und in seiner Art absolut schuldig. Dabei war Lily klar, dass der kleine, mollige Junge vermutlich den geringsten Anteil an dem ganzen Szenario gehabt hatte.  
Sie seufzte und sagte: "Mit euch wird's auch nie langweilig, wisst ihr das?" Aber die vier waren schlau genug nicht zu antworten - zu oft waren sie schon auf die falsche Seite von Lilys Ärger geraten und das Ergebnis war selten schön gewesen. Also warteten sie schicksalsergeben, was kommen würde. Was die rothaarige Schulsprecherin dann aber verkündete, schockierte sie dann doch ein wenig:  
"Aber eigentlich hatte er es ja wirklich verdient."  
"Lily!", Sirius blickte sie entsetzt an - mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
Remus klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter und sagte: "Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Heilung. Weiter so."  
Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab, rückte ihre Schärpe zurecht und entgegnete dann:  
"Trotzdem, dafür dass ich von diesem Anblick jetzt vermutlich wochenlang Albträume haben werde, dürft ihr den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum per Hand aufräumen - da sieht's aus wie Sau."  
Sirius, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, blickte sie keck an und fragte:  
"Wieso? Was haben James und du dort denn gemacht, hm?"  
James kam Lily zuvor und trat seinem besten Freund vors Schienbein. Und das nicht zu sanft.  
"Noch ein Wort und du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr in deinem jetzigen Zustand erleben!", zischte der Schulsprecher dabei, obwohl seine Wangen verräterisch rot glühten. Nicht, dass Lily und er dort irgendetwas gemacht hatten - er war froh, dass sie inzwischen ein normales Gespräch führen konnten -, aber alleine der Gedanke daran trieb ihm leichte Scharmesröte ins Gesicht.  
Auch Lilys Gesicht fing immer mehr an sich der Farbe ihrer Haare anzugleichen, aber wohl aus anderen Gründen als James' und wenn sie ehrlich waren, kannten die Rumtreiber diesen Ausdruck genau, denn dies war das, auf welches sie schon zuvor gewartet hatten - einen Wutanfall Lilys und so profitierten sie davon, dass Remus die Geistesgegenwart besaß, die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungs so schnell wie möglich mit sich fort in Richtung Schulsprecherräume zu ziehen.  
Als die Missetäter um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren, lehnte sich die Schulsprecherin mit einem Seufzer gegen die Steinwand und das Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht - die vier Missetäter würden auch nie erwachsen werden, aber da Professors Dorseys Ruf so oder so nicht weiter geschadet werden konnte, war sie auch nie wirklich böse gewesen. Mit jeder schwarzen Eule des Zauberministeriums, die den Tod eines Angehörigen in die Hallen Hogwarts brachte, hatte sie mehr verstanden, wie wichtig es war, dass diese aufkommenden finsteren Zeiten auch einmal von Lachen durchbrochen wurden.  
Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass sie den Rumtreiber alles durchgehen lassen würde... Und außerdem - Strafe musste sein.

„Siehst du, Sirius, wir haben nichts von unserem Können verloren!", zufrieden räkelte sich James auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher, der nun pikobello glänzte. Aber das hatte sie den halben Nachmittag gekostet, denn was sich da so in den Ecken verborgen hatte, musste dort auch schon seit einigen Jahren Quartier bezogen haben.  
Sirius blinzelte ihn müde an und beschwerte sich dann:  
„Ja, aber früher durfte auch noch nicht Lily sich die Strafen ausdenken."  
„Das Leben ist eben hart, mein Freund." grinste Remus vom Fenstersims, auf dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, und legte dann die Stirn in Falten und überlegte laut:  
„Aber wie ist Lily eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass wir das waren? Ich mein, sooo auffällig waren wir ja nun auch nicht, oder?"  
„Heute morgen vielleicht nicht, Remus, aber es gab da noch andere Anzeichen.",  
die vier Jungen schraken zusammen, als plötzlich die Stimme der Schulsprecherin hinter ihnen ertönte. Sie waren anscheinend so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ihnen nicht aufgefallen war, dass Lily den Raum betreten hatte. Sie setzte ein Tablett mit Keksen und Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch ab und lies sich neben James auf das Sofa fallen: „Bedient euch."  
Aber entgegen ihrer Erwartungen stürzten sie sich nicht auf das Gebotene sondern blickten sie alle mit großen, interessierten Augen an, so das sie ungeduldig „Was?" fragte.

„Was!", Sirius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, „Lilylein, dir ist bewusst, dass du uns nun verraten musst, wie du uns auf die Schliche gekommen bist!"  
„Genau.", Peter nickte zustimmend, „Damit wir das das nächste Mal vermeiden können!" Als ihm klar wurde, was er grade gesagt hatte, fingen seine Wangen an rötlich zu glühen und er griff verlegen nach einem der Kekse.  
Lily lächelte nur und wandte sich zu dem Schulsprecher, der neben ihr saß:  
„James, darf ich mal deinen Tarnumhang haben?"  
„Meinen was? Woher sollte ich denn einen Tarnumhang haben?", James rutsche unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und blickte Lily unsicher an.  
Die schüttelte nur leicht genervt den Kopf und antwortete: „Sag mal, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass ihr einen Tarnumhang benutzt, seit wir in der 5. Klasse sind."  
Sirius öffnete den Mund wie ein Fisch ohne einen Laut hervor zu bringen, aber James sprang schnell auf und hastete in sein Zimmer - leugnen hatte so oder so gegen Lily keinen Zweck mehr.  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat, war auch Lily aufgestanden und griff sofort nach dem Tarnumhang. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, denn James war um einiges größer als sie, und warf ihm den Umhang geschickt über den Kopf. Sofort verschwand er und die noch sichtbaren Rumtreiber sahen sie ratlos an, so das sie genervt aufstöhnte und mit dem Fuß den Tisch ein wenig zur Seite schob. Dann deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Boden und tatsächlich - dorthin, wo Lily zeigte, war ein scheinbar körperloses Paar Schuhe zu sehen. Grinsend zog die rothaarige Hexe James den Umhang wieder vom Kopf und setzte sich ruhig wieder aufs Sofa:  
„Das nächste Mal solltet ihr bedenken, dass ihr alle ein wenig gewachsen seit und der Umhang unter Umständen ein wenig kurz sein könnte. Seit froh, dass ich nachts Wache gehalten habe und nicht irgendwer anders. Ach und übrigens will ich jetzt wissen, was für einen Zauber ihr angewendet habt!"  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Rumtreiber sich wieder gefasst hatte - zum einen nach wie vor, weil Lily ihnen den Streich und Umhang einfach so durchgehen lassen hatte und zum anderen, weil sie die Möglichkeit, dass der Umhang sie nicht mehr komplett bedeckte, noch nie bedacht hatten.  
Schließlich fing James, der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte, an, den kleinen Streich zu erklären:  
„Das ist ein Doppelzauber, den wir in einem der dicken Wälzer der Bücherei gefunden haben. Wir mussten nachts den Zauber über Dorsey aussprechen und sobald er den Trank, den wir in den Kürbissaft gemischt hatten, trank, trat der ganze Zauber in Aktion. Dadurch sollte uns eigentlich keiner mehr nachweisen können, dass wir das ganze gemacht haben, denn schließlich haben wir in der Halle nichts mehr gemacht."  
„Das nenn ich mal schlau.", Lily nickte beeindruckt, fragte dann aber weiter: „Aber wie seit ihr bitte auf Stripper gekommen?"  
Jetzt fing Sirius laut an zu lachen und es kostete ihn einige Mühe das Lachen zu unterbrechen, als er erklärte: „Das haben wir uns gar nicht ausgedacht! Du musst wissen, dass jeder der von dem Trank, den wir natürlich unter den gesamten Saft der Schule gemischt haben, getrunken hätte und gleichzeitig mit dem Zauber belegt war, sofort seinen geheimsten und dreckigsten Berufswunsch ausgeplaudert hätte."  
Als er dies sagte, war Lily blass geworden: „Heißt das, dass ihr rein theoretisch jetzt jeden hier in der Schule bloß stellen könntet!"  
Remus zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu: „Willst du uns irgendwas verraten, Lily?"  
Drohend hob sie ihren Zauberstab und senkte ihn erst wieder, als James ihr achtlos seinen Armen um die Schulter warf und sagte:  
„Keine Sorge, dass ganze wirkt nur, wenn man zuerst mit dem Zauber belegt wird und dann trinkt! Schade eigentlich."  
Lily schüttelte seinen Arm ab, stand auf und blickte sie noch einmal warnend an:  
„Einen guten Rat noch, meine Lieben, wenn ihr wieder einen eurer kleinen Streiche spielt, von denen ich euch vermutlich nicht abhalten kann, dann lasst mich und die anderen da raus, sonst...", sie lies ihren Satz offen ausklingen und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, blickte Remus hoch und sah James an: „Hey, Prongs - 27 Sekunden hattest du sie im Arm und sie hat nichts gemacht. Glückwunsch - du machst Fortschritte."  
Angesprochener schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht. Dafür war der Schalk wieder in Sirius Augen zurück gekehrt und auffordernd sah er seine Freunde an:  
„Soll ich die Liste holen, damit wir wissen, wer morgen unseren nächsten Streich abbekommt?"  
Remus und Peter schüttelten nur simultan den Kopf und James, der nun ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag, sagte gähnend:  
„Paddy, weißt du was - du hast selbst gesagt, wir sind alt geworden. Und wir alten Leute brauchen jetzt erst einmal eine Pause!"

**Ende**


End file.
